


Death and life

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim brings Blair back from death once again.Prompt: immortality/reincarnation





	Death and life

Blair’d been hit by a bullet in the middle of his chest. He fell beside his Sentinel.

They were alone in a stakeout outside Cascade. A warehouse that reminded Jim of the one he’d watched when the Switchman case.

Jim returned the shots, but when he saw Blair fall, he let go of the gun. He got close to his Guide. He took his face in his hands.

The jaguar and the wolf merged again. The wound in Blair’s chest closed, before Jim's astonished gaze. The bullet came out of the flesh. Blair opened his eyes and said: 

"I’m immortal."


End file.
